finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kikuichimonji
The , also known as Kikuichimoji, Kiku-ichimonji, Ichimonji, Kiku and Forged, is a recurring weapon in the Final Fantasy series, usually taking the appearance of a katana. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Kikuichimonji is a sword for the Thief and Red Mage classes and their upgrades. In the GBA remake, Kraken of the Four Fiends and Rubicante in the Hellfire Chasm both drop the Kikuichimonji when defeated. It provides 35 Attack, 25 Accuracy, 30 Critical, and +5 Strength. Final Fantasy III The Kikuichimonji is a dark sword used by the Dark Knight and the Ninja. Like all dark swords, it is super-effective against dividing enemies. The player can get it as a reward for defeating the Shinobi enemy in Falgabard's waterfall, while another can be found in the Cave of Shadows. It provides 115 Attack. Final Fantasy IV The Kikuichimonji, also known as the Kikuichimoji, is a katana used by Edge. It is the strongest katana that Edge can buy, with the Murasame and Masamune (as well as the Sasuke's Blade and Mutsonokami in the GBA version) being stronger. One can be found in the Sylph's Home in the Nintendo DS version, while one can be found in the Feymarch. It provides 50 Attack and 40 Accuracy. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Kiku-ichimonji is a weapon for all of the ninjas, and provides 40 Attack and Accuracy, as well as +5 Strength. It is found in Cave of Eblan during the final chapter. Final Fantasy V The Kikuichimonji is a high-level katana. It may be bought in the Phantom Village or Great Sea Trench for 14,800 gil or stolen from Ninja. It provides 84 Attack and 87 Accuracy, and has a 12% chance for a critical. Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals Prettz wields the blade as a nodachi in the OVA series. Final Fantasy VI The Kiku-ichimonji, also known as Forged, is a low-level katana for Cyan, which can only be bought for 1,200 gil in Jidoor, Albrook, and Vector. It has an attack power of 81, and enables the Bushido and Runic command. Kiku-ichimonji is also one of the weapons thrown by the Outsider, which deals moderate non-elemental damage to one target. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Though it cannot be equipped nor seen at all, it is only mentioned as one of the choices provided to Zack during the "test" given to him by a woman in the playground in the slums in order to enter a Sephiroth fan club. Final Fantasy XI The Kikuichimoni appears a generic mid-level Great Katana for Samurai with no exceptional traits. Final Fantasy XII The Kiku-ichimonji is a katana-class weapon with an Attack power of 70. All katana have 2.39s charge, and 1.2s action time, making them average what it comes to attacking speed. It can be bought in Archades for 10,500 gil. It can be used after unlocking the Katana 3 license with 45 LP. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version, Kiku-ichimonji can be used by the Mononofu. ''Final Fantasy Tactics The Kikuichimonji is available as a Iaido skill for the Samurai, dealing impressive damage in a straight line from the user. It requires the Kiku-Ichimonji weapon, which costs 22,000 gil to buy and is only available in Chapter 4. It can also be found with the Treasure Hunter ability in the Fort Besselat North Wall. It provides 15 Attack and 15% Weapon Defense. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Kikuichimonji is a katana used by Assassins and Ninja. It teaches Nightmare and Metal Veil, respectively. It adds +40 to Attack and 5 to Resistance. It can be bought in Cyril and Muscadet for 9,600 gil and in any other town for 10,800 gil. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Kiku-ichimonji returns as a katana usable by Parivir, Ninja, Assassin, Heritor, and Chocobo Knight. It provides +46 Attack and +5 Resistance, and teaches the ability Gold Veil to Ninjas and Nightmare to Assassins. It can be bought for 4,800 gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar after using a Earth Sigil, Einherjarium, and Hedychium Pollen. Final Fantasy Type-0 The Kikiuichimonji is a weapon that Jack can equip. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Kiku-Ichimonji provides 15 Attack and can be found in a chest in the Star Chamber. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy The Kiku-Ichimonji is a level 53 katana that boasts +37 Attack and increases EX intake rate by +2m. It can be traded for at the shop for 15,460 gil, Uchigatana, Wyvern Horn, and Transmogridust. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Kiku-ichimonji returns as a level 30 Katana that provides +41 Bravery, +40 Attack, -2 Defense, and EX Intake Range +1m. It can be obtained by trading 59,610 gil, Uchigatana, and Gulg Steel. Final Fantasy Brigade Gallery Etymology is the collective name for Japanese swords made by thirteen swordsmiths in the thirteenth century. Category:Weapons